Sprain
by MetalWarrior22
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote for a friend. Asami sprains her ankle and Korra is there to help her.


**A/N:** Happy birthday, Creampuff! :D Sorry for the lateness, but I got distracted by Korrasami's anniversary. Hope you enjoy it :3

* * *

Korra barged in through the doors of the Sato estate, screaming her girlfriend's name. "Asami!" She climbed the stairs that took to the first floor two at a time, not waiting for any response. Without knocking on the door, she entered their bedroom.

The CEO of Future Industries was sitting on the bed, wearing pajamas and her back against the headboard, apparently quite comfortable while reading a book. The moment Asami laid eyes on Korra, she showed her a sheepish smile. "Hi, sweetie."

Korra focused her attention on Asami's right foot —which was wrapped in bandages— before sitting next to her girlfriend. "You should have told me you had an accident in the factory."

"You were busy helping Tenzin training the airbenders, I didn't want to bother you. And it's not a big deal, I just sprained my ankle."

"Not a big deal? That's not true. You are the most important person in the world to me and I hate seeing you hurt, even if it's _just_ a sprain." Asami was left speechless for a moment, color rising to her cheeks. She knew Korra could be blunt from time to time, but sometimes she was caught totally by surprise. However, it was always kind of refreshing for her. "Did you get that foot healed?"

"Not really. The doctor applied some medicine and wrapped it in bandages, but I didn't see a healer knowing you would like to do it yourself."

"I… thank you. Does it hurt you much?" Korra started unwrapping Asami's foot with care.

"It hurt a lot when I tripped. The pain has subsided but not enough for me to run around the house."

Korra laughed. "You dork. Let's see." The Avatar held Asami's foot and raised it just enough so she could see all of it. "It's swollen, but not too much." Korra bended some water out of a pitcher that was on the nightstand and put it on Asami's feet. The water started glowing with a soft blue light and Korra made circular motions with it.

Asami threw her head back and moaned quite loud. "Oh, this feels so good." Korra hesitated for a moment, blushing, but then continued with the task at hand. She glanced towards Asami, who winked at her.

Korra paused her healing. "You are so mean, you know that, right?"

"You love it." Asami said with a smile.

"Only when you do it in private. It's really bad when you tease me in public." Korra focused on Asami's ankle again.

"I know, and I've learned my lesson. But this does feel good." Asami relaxed and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, Korra returned the water to the pitcher and wrapped Asami's foot again in new bandages. "The doctor did a good job. You have a few ligaments torn, so you'll need more healing sessions, but I think you'll be completely healed in three days."

"That's so good to hear." Asami grabbed Korra's arm and pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you. You are the best. Girlfriend. Ever."

Korra couldn't avoid smiling into the kiss. "You are welcome."

Asami let go of Korra and tried to get out of bed. "Well, now that I feel much better, I can go and finish those blueprints I was working on." The CEO reached out for a crutch that was resting against the nightstand but Korra was faster than her.

"No. You are not going anywhere." The Avatar tossed the crutch to the other side of the room. "I know you hate to leave your work unfinished, but it's important that you don't exert yourself too much."

"Korra, this is really important. We are about to make a huge improvement in air transportation, but we cannot start without those blueprints. I can delegate everything else, but the blueprints are essential for this project." Asami managed to sit just next to her girlfriend. "So, please?"

Korra wasn't skeptical about this. She knew her girlfriend would never lie to her, but her recovery was what needed to come first. Then, Asami pouted, and Korra realized she already lost the argument. Letting out a long sigh, she agreed with the CEO. "Ok, you win. Piggyback or bridal style?"

Asami stared dumbfounded at Korra for a moment. "Piggyback?"

Korra half-crouched right in front of Asami, her back facing her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and the latter stood up, making sure to hold her girlfriend's thighs, taking care to not touch her injured foot by accident. Asami snuggled Korra as best as she could.

"Where to?" Korra asked.

"To my studio, but you shouldn't rush. I'm kind of comfy right now." Asami closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth.

Korra laughed and made her way to the studio at a slow pace per her girlfriend request. Once there, she lowered Asami down on her chair, but the latter refused to remove her grip from her. "You need to let go if you want to finish your work."

Asami sighed, disappointed, but didn't complain. "You are right." She let go and sat down. Korra brought her a stool so she could rest her injured feet on it. It wasn't comfortable, but Asami would be able to work on her desk without many complications.

"I take you haven't had dinner yet." Korra asked.

"No, not yet." Asami answered without turning to look at Korra, a pen already on her hand, her attention on the blueprints.

"I'll go to the kitchen and see what I can cook for you. If you need something, just shout and I'll be here right away." Korra had one foot out of the studio when Asami called her. She turned around to see Asami with a big smile.

"Thank you, Korra." The CEO then returned her attention to her work.

Korra had a goofy grin on her face all the way to the kitchen. She had been Asami's girlfriend for some years now, but even a smile from her still made her heart swell with love.

After twenty minutes, Korra returned to the studio with two bowls of arctic hen stew. "Dinner's ready. We had leftovers from last night, I hope you don't mind." She placed her bowl on a coffee table that was on the corner of the room, and when she turned her attention to Asami, she raised a confused eyebrow.

Asami was still in the same place Korra left her, her right leg extended in front of her on the stool, but she wasn't working. Instead, she had her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"What happened?"

Asami was annoyed. "I dropped my pen."

Korra saw the pen, just three feet away from the desk, and she made a huge effort not to laugh. She picked up the pen and gave it to Asami, also placing the bowl of stew on the desk. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you for such a little thing." Asami looked at the pen as if she wanted to murder it. Korra started giggling. "What's so funny?"

Korra answered between giggles. "I'm sorry, Asami. But finding you here, with your adorable pout and your arms crossed, pissed off, it's just…" Korra was expecting her girlfriend to get mad, but she was wrong. A smile tugged at Asami's lips, and soon enough she was laughing along with Korra over the ridiculousness of the situation.

After they calmed down, the couple started eating dinner, although Asami was multitasking and somehow she managed to eat while working on the blueprints. Korra just watched her with awe. The Avatar was sure she would have spilled the stew over the desk long ago if she would have been in Asami's position.

Minutes turned into hours. Korra was entertaining herself by picking books at random from the studio's bookshelf, but she was getting sleepy. In contrast, Asami was still working as if she had just started.

"How long until you finish?" Korra yawned.

"Not much. But you should go to rest. I'll call you when I'm done." Asami smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I just need to change my clothes." Korra exited the studio and made her way to the bedroom at a slow pace. She just wanted to lie down and sleep until the sun was high in the sky, but she didn't want to leave Asami alone.

Once in the bedroom, Korra stripped off of her clothes and tossed them over a chair. She put on a pair of comfy pants and a white tank top. She wasn't sure how long was 'not much', so she entered the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. That took the drowsiness away from her, but she was still tired. Korra lied down on the bed and relaxed, but without closing her eyes else she'd be sleeping right away.

After what felt like 10 minutes, Korra stood up and returned to the studio. There she found Asami already sleeping, her upper body resting on the desk, her foot still on the stool. Korra would have laughed if she wasn't tired.

Korra shook Asami gently. "Sweetheart, are you finished?"

"Mmhmm." Asami didn't open her eyes.

The Avatar smiled. Placing one arm under her girlfriend's legs and the other behind her back, she lifted her easily but with care. Not being this the first time she was carried, Asami instinctively wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

Korra kissed Asami's forehead and took her to their bedroom. She lowered her gently onto the bed and then she lied down next to her. Korra was drifting off when she felt Asami turning towards her and putting an arm over her abdomen, leaving tender kisses on Korra's neck and jaw. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

"Anything for you." Korra hugged Asami closer to her and sleep took them both.


End file.
